


Happiness

by Funlove96



Category: Edens Zero (Manga), Fairy Tail
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funlove96/pseuds/Funlove96
Summary: "È una storia d'amore..." storse il naso senza farsi vedere. Non gli piacevano quelle cose sdolcinate, lui adorava le storie sui draghi, non certo quelle dove la principessa veniva salvata dal principe e poi lo sposava. Come facevano le principesse a innamorarsi di quei ragazzetti con la calzamaglia attillata?~~~~Una piccola one shot crossover per festeggiare il giorno degli innamorati. Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura e buon San Valentino.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 1





	Happiness

Se a quel bambino di appena sette anni e dalla strana capigliatura rosa avessero chiesto di descrivere la felicità, lui avrebbe risposto che un bel gelato, seduto sulla panchina del parchetto sotto casa, in compagnia della bimba dai capelli biondi appena trasferitasi nel suo quartiere, quella era la felicità.  
Si erano conosciuti così Natsu e Lucy, in una Domenica di inizio Settembre. Lui giocava mentre, poco distante, lei era seduta sulla panchina a leggere un libro che poteva definire enorme, tanto da doverlo tenere poggiato sulle ginocchia, che lo colpì molto per la copertina: Era marroncina e in oro era stampato il titolo, _END e le fate codate_. Non lo aveva fatto apposta a lanciare il pallone nella sua direzione -in verità si era distratto più volte a guardare quella bimba, e stava già pensando di avvicinarsi, incuriosito da lei e dal libro che leggeva così assorta- ma quello era andato a finire in una enorme pozzanghera lì vicino, schizzando la poltiglia di acqua e terra sul vestito rosa della piccola, che subito si era arrabbiata cercando di non mostrarsi triste per il danno subìto all'abbigliamento che tanto le piaceva. Erano finiti a mangiare un il gelato al cioccolato, seduti su quella stessa panchina, mentre gli Heartphilia e i Dragneel facevano conoscenza, meno _burrascosa_ di quella dei loro figli...  
Così, Natsu e Lucy erano diventati amici.

Se a quel ragazzo appena diciottenne dai capelli stranamente rosati avessero chiesto di descrivere la felicità, avrebbe risposto che prendersi cura della sua vicina di casa, malata dalla sera prima, mentre i suoi genitori erano in viaggio di lavoro, con la mente piena dell'immagine di Eucliffe col naso sanguinante e lui che continuava a colpirlo. Quella, per lui, era la felicità.  
Era stato un infame a lasciare la sua fidanzata sotto la pioggia dopo uno stupido litigio, e Natsu non si era pentito minimamente di essere andato, pochi giorni dopo, a spaccargli per bene la faccia. Il biondo era un tipo davvero geloso e vedere la sua ragazza, al ballo della scuola, parlare con quello che era il suo migliore amico nonché suo vicino di casa da ormai anni, lo aveva fatto sbottare. Le aveva afferrato il polso, trascinandola fuori dalla palestra che era stata addobbata per quell'occasione, e aveva cominciato ad urlarle addosso, per poi lasciarla lì a piangere, spaventata per quella reazione, a bagnarsi l'abito smanicato dalla stampa floreale che aveva indossato quella sera, lasciando che la crocchia bionda e i trucco si disfacessero sotto il temporale appena iniziato. L'aveva subito raggiunta Natsu, tentando di calmarla e riaccompagnandola a casa. La ragazza con cui si era accompagnato, la sua amica Lisanna, lo avrebbe capito -a giudicare da come aveva assistito alla reazione di Sting con preoccupazione e di come gli avesse proposto di andare da Lucy, anche se Natsu si era già lanciato fuori verso la bionda- il perché aveva lasciato la festa, certo che sarebbe tornata a casa sana e salva col suo fratellone. Erano saliti nell'auto di Zeref, prestatagli per l'occasione -per fortuna aveva già preso la Xamamina ***** , maledetta chinetosi!- partendo alla volta di casa Heartphilia, restando tutta la notte lì a vegliare sulla salute, fisica e mentale, della ragazza.  
Erano rimasti tutto il weekend a casa, e avevano fatto un sacco di cose per non farla annoiare. Natsu si era fatto portare alcuni videogiochi e dei cambi da Wendy, dato che non aveva intenzione di lasciare Lucy da sola neanche per un secondo, chiedendo alla sorellina di riferire ai genitori che stava bene e che sarebbe tornato quando la bionda fosse stata meglio. Ecco, per Natsu Dragneel in quel momento, non c'era nessun'altra definizione di felicità...

Se al ventiquattrenne dai capelli color sakura in fiore avessero chiesto cosa fosse la felicità, avrebbe risposto che vedere Lucy uscire dal campus della Crucus University, sorridente per un esame andato bene -era un genio, la letteratura e i testi antichi non avevano segreti per lei- mentre a lui passava la stizza di doverne ripetere uno, l'ennesimo, quella, per lui era la felicità...  
Non era bravo con quelle cose, Shakespeare, Hemingway, Agatha Christie, erano tutti un mistero per lui, che in verità aveva scelto il suo indirizzo _forse_ un po' a caso, non sapendo cos'altro fare, ma volendo dare soddisfazione ai suoi genitori nel laurearsi. Quello era il decimo esame di fila che aveva fallito, e un po' si vergognava a chiedere ancora aiuto alla bionda. Eppure erano finiti ancora nella stanza di lei a fare un ripasso generale, ovviamente non prima di distrarsi praticamente con tutto. Videogiochi, la partita di basket che avevano dato alla tv la sera prima, e qualsiasi altra cosa con cui la voglia di studiare sarebbe evaporata...  
Erano finiti l'ennesimo weekend nella camera di Lucy, approfittando che la compagna di stanza, la strana ragazza dai capelli azzurri che parlava in terza persona, fosse tornata dai genitori per quei due giorni, e sperando che non beccassero il ragazzo durante un'ispezione a sorpresa. Erano rimasti ancora una volta a dormire nella stessa stanza, e lui aveva ceduto alla comodità del letto dell'amica...

Se al ventisettenne Natsu Dragneel avessero chiesto cosa fosse la felicità, avrebbe risposto che lo stare tra le cosce della sua biondina, in un accaldato e sudato quanto desiderato amplesso, mentre le labbra rosee gli gemevano nelle orecchie, spinta dopo spinta, man mano che entrava nel corpo mozzafiato della ragazza che gli aveva catturato il cuore, toccando senza pudore invisibili corde capaci di scatenare quel piacevole fuoco nel ventre, che senza vergogna chiedeva sempre di più, venendo soddisfatto, quella per lui era la felicità...

Non aveva idea del momento preciso in cui si era innamorato della sua migliore amica Natsu, non sapeva quale suo gesto gli piacesse di più, ma sapeva che aveva iniziato a volerla, e non solo per una notte di fuoco. Non era un dongiovanni -col fisico che si ritrovava avrebbe potuto esserlo senza problemi- ma nemmeno un novellino al riguardo. Sapeva bene cosa poteva succedere tra due persone eccitate, soprattutto se avevano a disposizione un letto o qualsiasi superficie che permettesse loro di consumare un amplesso in alcuni casi, e sì, lui lo aveva fatto nei posti più strani e impensabili. Una sola cosa però la sapeva, all'improvviso ogni cosa che riguardasse Lucy lo scombussolava da capo a piedi, facendogli desiderare -e immaginare, mandandolo ai pazzi ogni singola volta- la bionda nel suo letto, lasciandosi andare alla danza più antica esistente...  
Era iniziato tutto il Capodanno di tre anni prima quando, ancora studenti universitari, non erano potuti tornare a casa per le vacanze di Natale a causa di una violenta tempesta di neve che aveva reso impossibile percorrere l'autostrada per giorni interi, e che avrebbe continuato a farlo ancora per almeno più di una settimana.  
Si erano trovati a passare le feste al campus e, se da un lato la cosa non sembrava un problema così enorme e catastrofico e una buona connessione internet poteva aiutare a non sentire troppo la mancanza dei propri cari, dall'altro era una strana sensazione, non del tutto negativa, ma neanche troppo positiva. Rimanevano pur sempre dei ragazzi in preda agli ormoni...

Ed era stato in quel momento che era successo...  
Shiki, il suo compagno di stanza che già faceva delle regole quel che gli pareva, andando e venendo dalla camera della sua ragazza che, come lui, non si lasciava sfuggire l'occasione di passare del tempo nel dormitorio maschile, non si era certo lasciato scappare quella possibilità senza approfittarne. Natsu avrebbe voluto chiedere loro come facevano a non farsi beccare, ma ogni singola volta che li aveva visti in quella settimana erano impegnati a pomiciare sul letto del moro, che non sembrava molto intenzionato a dar retta a qualunque cosa che non fosse la lingua della sua bionda. Sarebbe potuto finire il mondo, lui non si sarebbe staccato tanto facilmente dalle labbra a cuore della bellezza, che a sua volta tutto avrebbe fatto meno che muoversi dalle gambe del suo ragazzo dove, a cavalcioni, si godeva la lingua di lui farsi strada per il palato, e le mani a vagare indisturbate per il suo corpo, una sotto il maglione e l'altra, più birichina, sotto la gonna, carezzando le calze di lana che poi si sarebbe premurato di togliere come prima cosa.  
D'altra parte non poteva dargli torto, Shiki era lontano dalla propria famiglia come lo erano loro e, conoscendolo, non poter vedere suo nonno, che lo aveva cresciuto come se fosse stato un figlio -d'altronde, quel ragazzo somigliava in maniera impressionante a suo figlio, quello che era stato il padre di Shiki- ed era la sua unica famiglia, non lo rendeva tranquillo. Rebecca poi non era messa meglio di lui, lontana anch'ella dall'unica persona che avrebbe potuto paragonare a un padre. Il vecchio professore di scienze e tecnologia Weisz Steiner era un dongiovanni in piena regola certo, ma mai aveva tradito sua moglie, con la quale, non potendo avere figli, aveva adottato una giovanissima Rebecca di appena quattro anni, amandola come nessuno avrebbe mai potuto fare, e anche di più dopo che sua moglie era morta pochi anni dopo in un incidente stradale. Si era lasciato un po' andare dopo quella tragedia, iniziando a cercare poche avventure di una notte, senza mai permettere però che ciò intaccasse la crescita di sua figlia. Se avesse dovuto scegliere tra una notte di sesso e qualcosa che aveva a che fare con Rebecca -che fosse per la scuola o qualunque altra cosa- avrebbe rinunciato senza remore alla prima. Era naturale che volessero passare del tempo insieme dato che non potevano passarlo coi loro cari.

Fatto stava che il rosato si era ritrovato a dover più volte lasciare la sua stanza, sperando che almeno usassero dei preservativi e non toccassero il suo letto, trovando unico rifugio nella camera di Lucy, sola anche lei, considerando che la bluetta si era lanciata nell'ennesima _missione di conquista_ atta a colpire il cuore del suo dolce Gray, e non era quasi mai in stanza se non per dormire. E spesso neanche quello, dato che finiva per addormentarsi nei posti più strani, inconsapevole che quel nudista insopportabile -chissà perché aveva il viziaccio di togliersi la maglia senza nemmeno accorgersene- provvedesse a riportarla in camera sua rischiando, oltre ai soliti litigi col rosato, l'ennesima punizione, che se non l'avevano cacciato a calci dall'istituto per il suo _vizio_ poteva considerarsi salvo in un certo senso... no?  
Si erano infine ritrovati ad affrontare la loro solita routine fatta di videogiochi e film di varia natura, nonché partite a UNO, Monopoli e tutti i giochi da tavolo di cui la ragazza aveva fatto collezione nell'ultimo anno. E poi era arrivata la doccia fredda...

Quelle parole che mai avrebbe pensato di sentire da lei erano uscite tra l'acquisto un albergo e un turno in prigione, travolgendolo come un uragano, facendogli quasi perdere la ragione.  
L'aveva guardata come se fosse impazzita, e quasi l'avrebbe scossa a forza quando aveva lasciato cadere sul piumone rosa le banconote per posarle le mani sulle spalle e chiederle con voce incredula se fosse uno scherzo.  
"Non è... non è uno scherzo... vorrei davvero che fossi tu a..." abbassò lo sguardo, portandolo sul cuscino alla sua destra, e Natsu capì che stava parlando sul serio da quelle gote rosse e gli occhi, dello stesso colore di quel gustoso primo gelato insieme ad appena sette anni, liquidi per le lacrime di vergogna e paura che vi si affacciavano. Era spaventata Lucy, chissà come aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo e il timore che si arrabbiasse le faceva male al petto.  
Chi diavolo gliel'aveva messa in testa l'idea che dovesse per forza perdere la verginità? Quasi sicuramente erano stati i discorsi di Cana, che sempre l'aveva, bonariamente certo, presa in giro per il suo essere romantica, e voler concedersi solo all'amore della sua vita. E poi, perché cavolo voleva farlo proprio con lui?

Passò l'ora successiva a cercare di dissuaderla da quella folle idea, e forse ci riuscì, ma era lui ormai a non riuscire più a smettere di pensarci.  
Nei giorni seguenti aveva vissuto l'inferno, cercando di evitare la bionda -che intanto faceva lo stesso- e la situazione gli ricordò quella del protagonista di quello stesso libro che la ragazza leggeva quando si erano conosciuti...

_"Di cosa parla il tuo libro?" le aveva chiesto il bimbo, dopo l'ennesima leccata al proprio gelato, curioso di sapere cosa la prendesse così tanto da scordare quasi ciò che la circondava. "È una storia d'amore..." storse il naso senza farsi vedere. Non gli piacevano quelle cose sdolcinate, lui adorava le storie sui draghi, non certo quelle dove la principessa veniva salvata dal principe e poi lo sposava. Come facevano le principesse a innamorarsi di quei ragazzetti con la calzamaglia attillata?  
"Parla di un contadino che viene trasformato in un drago da un principe cattivo..." il suo interesse si risvegliò non appena le sue orecchie sentirono quella parola. Drago.  
"Perché lo fa?" domandò ingenuo e ormai più interessato alla storia che al gelato un po' sciolto sulla sua mano, che pulì con la lingua senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla biondina. "Il principe non vuole che lui e la principessa si sposino... perché il contadino e la principessa si amano, ma lui vuole sposarla per governare sul regno delle fate codate. Per questo lo trasforma in un drago di nome END, costretto a stare lontano dalla principessa perché la magia che il principe usa fa in modo che lui uccida, con le sue fiamme, chiunque ami." e il piccolo Natsu immaginò tutta la scena, triste per il povero contadino. "E cosa succede alla fine?" voleva saperlo, anche se aveva timore che non finisse bene.  
"Con l'aiuto di un druido che riesce a bloccare parte di quella brutta magia, così il drago riesce a raggiungere il castello il giorno del matrimonio, e la principessa lo riconosce da una ferita che lui si era fatto tempo prima per salvarla, e che gli era rimasta nella sua forma di drago... il loro amore spezza l'incantesimo e il principe cattivo viene bandito dal regno delle fate." raccontò sorridente la ragazzina, quella che era la sua parte preferita. "E poi il contadino e la principessa si sposano e vivono felici e contenti." alla fine la storia non era così noiosa e al piccolo Natsu piacque più di quanto avesse immaginato..._

Si sentiva esattamente come l'indomito drago che, per non ferire la sua principessa, le stava lontano, soffrendo forse come mai aveva fatto prima.  
Ma doveva. Non era certo che, se se la fosse ritrovata davanti, avrebbe potuto ancora scoraggiare quella scelta. Non dopo che aveva iniziato a riconsiderare tutto. Non dopo i sogni che lo accompagnavano la notte, quelli che gli mostravano una Lucy diversa, una Lucy senza veli e tantomeno pudore, che gli chiedeva di farla sua come solo lui poteva fare...  
Doveva levarsi dalla testa quella versione della ragazza se voleva riuscire a tornare da lei in veste di migliore amico, e soprattutto se non voleva impazzire con la visione di quegli occhi languidi, la sensazione di quella pelle di pesca, la voce roca e sensuale che lo accompagnavano anche da sveglio...

Il Capodanno era intanto arrivato, e se il Natale era passato tranquillo -gli aveva fatto quella scellerata proposta la sera dopo il venticinque- quel trentuno Dicembre non fece lo stesso...

Nella grande palestra del campus al piano terra, dove studenti e insegnanti si erano riuniti per festeggiare la mezzanotte, il ragazzo un po' era felice di non intravedere la bionda in mezzo alla folla, e passò quelle ultime due ore dell'anno contento di poter evitare lo sguardo della ragazza. Cosa vi avrebbe potuto leggere dentro? La stessa determinazione -appena intaccata dalla vergogna e dal pudore- con cui gli aveva chiesto _quello_?  
Oppure la tristezza per averlo allontanato con quella pazzia?

Forse senso di colpa, ma colpa di cosa poi? Che era stato lui ad evitarla, e solo perché nella sua mente non era più la bimba sorridente gli si sedeva vicino sullo scuolabus perché, nonostante la medicina, la chinetosi sapeva come essere presente, e farlo star male. E così la ragazza aveva preso a sederglisi accanto per aiutarlo, ma una donna lussuriosa che si era scoperto a desiderare in maniera quasi disumana...  
Era un codardo!  
Doveva parlarle non evitare il discorso, e doveva farlo adesso!  
Una piccola parte di lui fu felice di trovarla dopo poco che si era lanciato alla sua ricerca, scansando gli studenti intenti a ballare e divertirsi, aspettando il countdown. Ma un'altra parte fu presa dal panico nel vedere la chioma bionda traballante e... ubriaca!

Un ragazzo dai capelli aranciati e con un paio di occhialetti da sole sul naso -avrebbe saputo lui dove infilarglieli...- la stava portando in un angolo più appartato, e il sangue gli ribollì nel sentire, avvicinatosi, quello che le stava dicendo. Nonostante la musica a palla il suo udito incredibile non lo tradiva mai.  
"Se vuoi ti aiuto io... il tuo amico ha rifiutato tanto... tranquilla, vedrai che ci divertiremo..." e non ci vide più.  
Lucy, ubriaca, aveva appena detto a quell'idiota della loro chiacchierata, e il tizio stava cercando di approfittarsi della bionda che, seppure non molto vigile, cercava di sottrarsi alla sua stretta, spintonandolo appena e mugugnando più volte un chiarissimo e udibilissimo _no_...  
"Ha detto no! Sei sordo o cosa?" e il pugno era partito in automatico appena il tizio si era voltato per dirgli di smammare. Aveva poi afferrato Lucy e l'aveva portava fuori da lì. La ragazza non faceva resistenza stavolta, un po' intimorita ma allo stesso tempo felice di quel contatto con la mano di lui che, dolcemente e senza farle male, la teneva per un braccio, per poi lasciarla solo una volta affiancatosi a lei per riaccompagnarla al dormitorio. Le aveva coperto le spalle lasciate nude dallo smanicato rosso lungo fino a poco sopra il ginocchio, con uno spacco sul retro, così attillato che lasciava davvero poco all'immaginazione, con la sua giacca marroncina di simil-pelle. Le aveva anche avvolto la sua preziosa sciarpa a quadri, regalo di suo padre, che non cedeva mai a nessuno, al collo, per evitare che prendesse troppo freddo nel tragitto all'aperto che fecero tra la palestra e il dormitorio... _quello maschile_...

"Si può sapere che ti prende?" era arrabbiato Natsu, aveva sbattuto la porta e l'aveva spinta su di essa senza troppi complimenti -tenendole le mani sulla schiena per evitare di farle male nell'impatto, che fu molto più dolce di quanto la sua ira poteva lasciar credere- "Lu che razza di idee ti vengono in mente? Si può sapere perché, ora, d'un tratto, hai tanta voglia di fare certe cose?" non ce la faceva proprio...  
Il pensiero che, se non fosse arrivato in tempo, quel deficiente avrebbe approfittato di lei lo uccideva dentro. Dov'era finita la sua Luce? Quella che pensava solo allo studio e che lui si divertiva a stuzzicare solo per vederla arrossire per la vergogna...  
Calde lacrime scivolarono sulle guance arrossate, di alcol e vergogna, della ragazza. "Scusa... i-io... lo so che sono... sono una stupida... p-pen-savo... pensavo che sarei s-sta-ta meno t-ti-mi-da... soprattutto co-n cer-te b-bat-tu-te..." e Natsu capì... la sua Lu pensava che una notte di sesso potesse fare di lei una ragazza più sfacciata e disinibita...  
Che questo l'avrebbe resa donna a tal punto da poter sopportare l'atteggiamento malizioso suo e di molti loro amici... no... non lo avrebbe permesso!  
Non avrebbe permesso che la sua Luce facesse una tale pazzia!  
Né con lui -e questo gli fece male, ma era giusto così e lo sapeva benissimo- né tantomeno con qualche idiota come quello di prima!  
La strinse in un abbraccio, portandosi a stendere sul suo letto -con qualche difficoltà, dato il buio e il fatto che camminare all'indietro come un gambero non fosse molto comodo, soprattutto quando quasi inciapava negli oggetti misteriosi non meglio identificati sparsi sul pavimento- con lei addosso e iniziò a farle dei lenti massaggi sulla schiena. Restarono così per qualche minuto, fin quando i singhiozzi non iniziarono a calmarsi, cessando del tutto dopo poco, e solo allora lei alzò, timorosa, lo sguardo cioccolato, ancora bagnato dalle lacrime.  
"Mi dispiace Natsu..." si strinse al petto del ragazzo, conscia che, grazie alle sue lacrime, il poco trucco che si era messa, era ormai spalmato sulla candida camicia.  
"Dispiace anche a me... per prima intendo... non avrei dovuto trattarti così..." le alzò il viso con due dita sotto il mento, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. "Tu vali molto di più di una notte di sesso Lu..." le disse carezzandole una guancia. Era sincero, lo aveva sempre pensato, e ne era sempre più convinto. Soprattutto ora, che lei era _finalmente_ nel suo letto, e che lui si rendeva conto che sì, avrebbe desiderato spogliarla e farla sua più e più volte, e non una sola notte...  
Abbassò la testa, scacciando via quei pensieri impuri, toccando la sua fronte con la propria, continuando a guardarla negli occhi e notando che la leggera sbronza le era un po' passata. "Sono certo che troverai chi ti merita e ti amerà davvero Lu. Qualcuno che meriti il tuo amore e non sfrutti solo il tuo corpo. Non hai bisogno di correre..." la guardò sicuro negli occhi grandi cioccolato e lei gli sorrise appena, stringendo le mani sulla camicia e alzando il viso verso il suo per lasciargli un leggero bacio sulla guancia. Aveva ancora il sapore dello spumante alla ciliegia che le albergava in bocca e il ragazzo poté sentirlo bene, mentre lei espirava, quel profumo che gli aveva scosso qualcosa dentro. Ben più di un mero istinto carnale, ma il battito mancato del suo cuore, che aveva accusato il colpo di un bacio bello sì, ma non dove si trovò a desiderarlo...  
Sentirono i fuochi d'artificio che avevano acceso in cortile e ne videro i colori dalla finestra posta proprio accanto al letto, mentre la musica proveniente dalla palestra si sentiva ovattata, come se quel sottofondo non volesse interferire con quel prezioso momento, ma solo fare da sfondo...

_E poi era successo ..._

Era accaduto pochi mesi dopo, quando erano tornati a casa per un paio di settimane a Luglio, e al rosato era venuto in mente di dare una festa in piscina. Ovviamente, la bella amica e vicina di casa era invitata.  
Non era cambiato molto, aveva cominciato a fare quei sogni meno spesso, ma erano sempre lì, pronti a fargli compagnia nelle ore notturne.  
Lucy era lì, a muoversi sensuale sotto di lui, mentre il rosato si spingeva in lei, beandosi dei suoi gemiti, fino a raggiungere il paradiso insieme e... svegliarsi...  
Sudato e con un evidente problema nei pantaloni del pigiama -che sperava vivamente Shiki non notasse- da risolvere in bagno...  
Aveva avuto anche problemi per via di quel pugno, che finse di aver dato sotto l'effetto di un bicchiere di spumante di troppo, riuscendo ad evitare una punizione più severa del rimettere in ordine una vecchia ala della biblioteca del campus. Per fortuna la bionda, sentendosi ancora in colpa, gli aveva dato una mano e così avevano finito prima, anche se l'immagine di lei, appena china sulla scala, a togliere la polvere dai tomi e risistemarli sugli scaffali, spolverati anche quelli, era qualcosa che tornava a trovarlo la notte, gioia e tortura.

Così, mentre i suoi amici si divertivano nella piscina di casa Dragneel, lui non era riuscito a non andare a cercare la ragazza, imbattendosi in Shiki e Rebecca... che si erano appartati nella lavanderia di casa...  
Lei seduta sulla lavatrice, lui parcheggiato tra le sue gambe a infilarle la lingua in gola e le mani sotto al vestito smanicato rosso -che per un momento gli parve familiare- e non che la bionda se ne dispiacesse così tanto a giudicare da come lo stringeva, ricambiando ogni effusione. "Chiudetevi in camera almeno! Mio fratello è fuori con la sua ragazza, la prima porta a sinistra, da questa parte..." suggerì -mostrando loro la strada che anche lui stesso si era ritrovato a fare per sua ricerca- per il bene degli amici, che rischiavano di essere colti anche da altri -se avessero continuato a divorarsi così, cosa certa, avrebbero rischiato di farsi trovare ben più indaffarati- ma anche un po' per non vederli.  
Sì, era invidioso del moro -che ora, mugugnando un _grazie, e buona fortuna..._ all'amico che non comprese il senso delle sue ultime parole, apriva la porta della camera di Zeref per intrufolarcisi con Rebecca, mentre lui continuava a cercare per casa, diretto verso la stanza degli ospiti- perché almeno lui non doveva vivere la ragazza dei suoi sogni solo nelle sue fantasie più recondite, potendo appartarsi dove più gli aggradava per esplorare il corpo della bionda dai grandi occhi da gatta azzurri...  
"Lu!" si ritrovò quasi a scontrarsi con la _sua_ di biondina, strizzata -era proprio il caso di dirlo- in un abito a maniche corte dalla fantasia floreale. Lasciava davvero pochissimo all'immaginazione con quello spacco sul davanti che si muoveva ad ogni minimo passo... voleva ammazzarlo o cosa?  
Non era un abito succinto in verità, ma lui ormai la vedeva sexy con qualunque cosa, anche un semplice vestito come quello...

"C-Ciao... io ti... t-ti cercavo..." disse a voce bassa con le gote arrossate, non sapendo di averlo spiazzato con quelle parole. Si torturava le dita per l'agitazione e, sebbene lo facesse spesso, il ragazzo si trovò a stupirsene. Cosa poteva essere accaduto dall'ultima volta che si erano visti -cioé la sera prima, quando si erano salutati di ritorno dalla spiaggia, dove aveva dovuto distrarsi per non fissare quelle curve mozzafiato coperte si e no dal bikini bianco a fiori fucsia, intervenendo solo per allontanare qualche marpione che infastidiva lei e innervosiva lui- per farla agitare così? E cosa c'entrava lui?  
"P-Possiamo parlare in un posto t-tranquillo?" tremava appena, sembrava un cucciolo impaurito e, una cosa era certa, quella non era la solita Luce. "Certo, vieni... anche se conosci abbastanza la casa... haha..." ridacchiò mentre la conduceva poco più avanti, proprio davanti alla sua camera, non sapeva neanche lui perché. _Non si era ripromesso di non mettersi nelle situazioni che più volte aveva vissuto nei sogni?_  
Il tempo di oltrepassare il legno scuro e... "Ecco io..." si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta, per sfortuna del ragazzo, che poté vedere molto bene il ginocchio sinistro scoprirsi mentre lo spacco si apriva appena, ed egli si costrinse a non guardare, cercando di concentrarsi su uno dei mille poster dei Rock City Boys con cui erano tappezzate le pareti bordeaux della stanza, o sul comodino, dove era poggiata la lampada e, poco più avanti, la sveglia, o ancora il letto, coperto dal piumone rosso fuoco, ancora sfatto dalla mattina...  
Tutto pur di tenere a bada i ricordi di quegli stramaledetti sogni, _quelli in cui neanche al letto erano arrivati_...  
"Riguardo quella storia... volevo chiederti scusa... sono stata una stupida a uscirmene con quello..." si era già scusata, e non una, ma tante volte, per quella richiesta che al rosato stava costando la salute mentale da mesi e mesi. "Lu è acqua passata, davvero." mentì costringendosi a un dolce sorriso. Perché per lui, a differenza di ciò che le aveva detto anche le altre volte, non era affatto acqua passata. Ma non poteva certo dirle che la immaginava -e la sognava, soprattutto la sognava- senza veli mentre lo implorava di farla sua e lui, ben felice, l'accontentava.  
"È questo il punto. Per me non lo è Natsu..." ebbe finalmente il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, e il ragazzo quasi trasalì per la determinazione che vi leggeva. "C'era un motivo se lo avevo chiesto a te..." era ubriaca o cosa? Probabilmente Cana le aveva fatto bere qualche birra di troppo e ora si ritrovava a delirare. "Lu, quanto hai bevuto?" doveva essere così! Per la sua salute, fisica e mentale...

Lucy aveva bevuto sì, ma non era ubriaca. Aveva preso un sorso di Heineken per darsi coraggio, intenzionata a dirgli tutta la verità. Se circa sette mesi prima aveva chiesto al suo migliore amico di portarla a letto, era perché quella era stata l'unica idea che le era venuta in mente per riuscire ad avvicinarsi di più a quell'amico che non sentiva più tale...  
"Lascia stare... solo... scusami..." fece per voltarsi e aprire la porta -era stata una stupida a pensare di farcela, e ancora di più a pesare di non perdere il suo amico così. Non poteva dirglielo, che accidenti le era saltato in mente?- ma lui la bloccò posandole una mano sul polso. "Lu che vuoi dire?" no, non era ubriaca. Che sciocco, come se non la conoscesse da praticamente tutta la vita e quell'atteggiamento non fosse il segnale che c'era qualcosa sotto...  
In quel momento quei dannati sogni erano l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Lucy lo stava facendo preoccupare, non aveva tempo per pensare a quanto desiderava piastrarla sulla porta e fare solo il cielo sapeva cosa...

"Lu che vuoi dire?" cosa voleva dirgli? Che un giorno di poco meno di un anno prima, a una festa di Halloween organizzata al campus, a cui entrambi avevano partecipato, travestiti per l'occasione, si era scoperta innamorata del suo migliore amico, mai così bello con quel bavero rosso sangue e il gilet gessato, abbinato ai pantaloni eleganti, e il mantello a completare l'outfit da Conte Dracula, e che da allora ogni volta che gli si avvicinava sentiva il cuore in una morsa e lo stomaco in subbuglio. Questo voleva dirgli...  
Che ogni suo sorriso le dava il batticuore...  
Che ogni volta che le gli stava vicino si sentiva le gambe molli, ma anche il bisogno impellente di scappare per paura che il suo cuore potesse essere sentito talmente che batteva forte...  
Che stupida!  
Cosa aveva voluto dimostrare con quella frase uscitale senza nemmeno rendersi conto di aver parlato ad alta voce?

Il danno era bello e fatto ormai, e l'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare lei era stata prima mentire sul motivo -anche se proprio una bugia non era, gli scherzi e le battutine a doppio senso facevano parte della quotidianità loro e dei loro amici, e il suo imbarazzo su quel tema era reale- che l'aveva spinta a quella _richiesta_ , e ascoltarlo che provava a dissuaderla, mentre il cuore emetteva un _crack_ udibile solo a lei, che stava realizzando che il rosato non vedeva nulla di più che un'amica da proteggere da quella insensatezza che gli aveva rivelato di avere in mente...

Non aveva idea del perché avesse rivelato quella follia al primo che era capitato -Loke, o qualcosa del genere, così aveva detto di chiamarsi l'aranciato- ma era stata grata al cielo che Natsu fosse arrivato in tempo. Invece, del perché avesse esagerato, anche se di poco, con lo spumante, lei lo sapeva eccome...  
Lo aveva intravisto in mezzo alla calca di persone che affollavano la palestra, bello come il sole in quell'abbigliamento: La camicia bianca, in pendant con la sciarpa a quadri che amava tanto, faceva capolino dalla giacca marroncina in simil-pelle e i jeans attillati sopra le snickers bianche erano il tocco finale per renderlo bello da morire. Aveva bisogno di distrarsi e di evitarlo il più possibile, come aveva fatto negli ultimi cinque giorni, e lo spumante fruttato in parte l'aiutò, ma la mise anche nei guai...  
Non ricordava come avesse preso a parlare con quel ragazzo, ma ricordava perfettamente che voleva stargli solo che lontano da quando aveva preso a spingerla verso un angolo più isolato, e probabilmente se la sarebbe portata in camera se non fosse arrivato il rosato.  
E a lui non aveva opposto resistenza mentre la portava lontano da quella festa, e nemmeno nell'ala dedicata ai dormitori maschili, meno ancora quando furono nella sua stanza...  
Lo guardò alzare la voce e scuoterla per le spalle, e finalmente la ragione tornò a prevalere sull'alcol e sulla musica, che avevano collaborato, con la sua stupidità, a metterla seriamente a rischio.

Ma soprattutto era tornata a cercare di evitare il vero motivo di quella scellerata richiesta, mentendo, almeno in parte, al ragazzo.  
Stare poi stesa abbracciata a lui, che non era una novità dato il loro rapporto, ma che quella sera -come da un po' di tempo- la portò a desiderare di più, era stata un'impresa, tra la paura che il batticuore si sentisse oltre i singhiozzi, quel _mi dispiace_ dovuto non solo al trucco che gli aveva macchiato la camicia, quella voglia di deviare la traiettoria delle labbra per saggiare quelle dell' _amico_...  
Come aveva fatto a resistere?

E da lì era stato sempre peggio, non lo evitava più, ma ciò le costava il cuore ogni volta. Lo aveva aiutato con la biblioteca, essendo la causa principale di quel pugno e della conseguente punizione, anche se l'immagine di lui, con le maniche tirate fino ai gomiti, a mettere in bella mostra gli avambracci muscolosi, un po' sudato e impegnato a trasportare pesanti pile di libri, aveva albergato nei suoi sogni più spinti per settimane intere...  
  
_"Vai a parlargli una buona volta santo cielo! Siete vicini di casa, puoi farlo quando vuoi!" le aveva detto l'altra bionda, al telefono la sera prima, all'ennesimo sospiro rassegnato della ragazza. Natsu non era il tipo che passava il tempo a guardare le ragazze, e in spiaggia si lasciava andare a tutti giochi possibili e immaginabili. Quel giorno non aveva degnato nessuna di uno sguardo e, se da una parte ne era egoisticamente felice, dall'altra era consapevole di aver subìto la stessa indifferenza da quel punto di vista, e questo non giovava al suo povero cuore. Gli unici momenti in cui le rivolgeva lo sguardo era per accertarsi che qualcuno non la infastidisse, intervenendo se ve ne era bisogno.  
Solo Rebecca sapeva di quel segreto, essendosi accorta dal suo comportamento che qualcosa non andava, e avendola costretta a sputare il rospo. Il solletico funzionava sempre, soprattutto considerando che con lei si sarebbe sempre potuta aprire su tutto...  
E quella sera -così come poco prima, nei corridoi di casa Dragneel, le si era avvicinata, avvolta nel vestito che le aveva prestato lei stessa a Capodanno, e le aveva porto la lattina argentata, spronandola ancora a parlare col rosato, poco prima che Shiki, sorridente, le raggiungesse e la salutasse portandosi la fidanzata chissà dove- l'aveva rimproverata ancora una volta. Natsu non l'avrebbe mai allontanata, lo sapeva, ma nemmeno l'avrebbe illusa fingendo un amore inesistente solo per non ferirla. E questo era ciò che faceva, forse, più male di tutta la situazione..._

"Allora? Mi vuoi dire che ti è preso nell'ultimo periodo o no?" le sussurrò il rosato, esasperato ormai, e decisamente più vicino, bloccandola tra il suo corpo e la porta, senza voler accennare a lasciare la dolce presa sul polso. I volti vicini e le fronti di nuovo posate una contro l'altra... la tentazione di mandare tutto al diavolo e posare le labbra una sull'altra e rendere quei sogni realtà...

Ma non lo fece Natsu, perché si ritrovò con le labbra di Lucy, dal leggero sapore di birra e lucidalabbra alla fragola, premute sulle sue.  
Lo stupore si dipinse sul volto del ragazzo, che però non resistette a portare le mani sui fianchi morbidi della ragazza, osando sfiorarle le labbra con la punta della lingua, tacita richiesta di approfondire quel leggero contatto. Richiesta che presto si vide accontentata nelle lingue che si incontravano per la prima volta, timorose ma anche spudorate e vogliose...

Se all'appena ventisettenne Lucy Heartphilia avessero chiesto cosa fosse la felicità, avrebbe risposto senza esitazione che stare davanti allo specchio, a sistemarsi l'abito bianco a sirena dalla scollatura a cuore. Il velo che scendeva a coprirle le spalle -partendo dalla coroncina posta tra i capelli biondi, lasciati sciolti, lisce spighe di grano a posarsi leggeri sulla schiena fino a poco sotto il bacino- per ad ammassarsi appena a terra, andando a fare compagnia allo strascico del vestito. Quella, per la bionda, era la felicità...

Solo Natsu poteva renderla felice, e solo lui poteva uscirsene con uno _sposiamoci_ mentre ancora si riprendevano dalla loro ultima notte fatta di gemiti e passione.  
Era serio il suo fidanzato, come poche volte lo era stato. Come durante quella festa a casa sua, quando lei aveva osato, facendo parlare i gesti, e poi lasciandosi andare alle mani calde che esploravano il suo corpo, mentre lei faceva, un po' timorosa, lo stesso, beandosi di quel corpo di pietra che la sovrastava dopo averla portata sul letto che, col colore delle proprie lenzuola, rispecchiava quello che erano loro, in quell'istante, come lo erano sempre stati, anche se troppo ciechi, prima, per accorgersene...

E ora si ritrovava lì, in mezzo al caos degli ultimi trenta minuti prima della cerimonia -Juvia e Rebecca sembravano più agitate di lei, ed erano solo le damigelle. Immaginava cos'avrebbero fatto quando i loro rispettivi fidanzati le avrebbero portate all'altare...- davanti allo specchio, a sistemarsi nervosa le pieghe inesistenti dell'abito, e pensava, posando leggera una mano sul ventre, a quando avrebbe pronunciato il fatidico _si_ che l'avrebbe unita per la vita al rosato, lo stesso che stava combattendo col farfallino in un'altra delle camere dell'Edens Hotel, che avevano prenotato per permettere agli sposi e agli invitati di prepararsi.  
Si fermò un momento, scrutando con gli occhi un po' lucidi il tessuto bianco, che aveva dovuto far allargare all'ultimo momento perché cadesse più morbido su quel punto, dopo aver avuto conferma di quel piccolo miracolo che aveva scoperto le stava crescendo nel ventre...  
La felicità stava in quell'amicizia nata ad appena sette anni, iniziata con una pallonata tirata male, sancita con un gelato prima, e con le cure reciproche di ogni giorno poi. La felicità stava nell'amore sbocciato tra i petali rosei di una grande amicizia, sviluppato in mezzo a una quotidianità fatta di libri, film e videogiochi, e coronatosi con la classica proposta fatta in quel modo così particolare e così... da Natsu...  
"Lu andiamo!" uscirono dirette alle auto che avrebbero portato tutti alla cattedrale di Chardìa, con le damigelle e i testimoni impegnati ad impedire un catastrofico incontro tra gli sposi prima dell'inizio della marcia nuziale.

 _Quella era la felicità_.

[6344 parole]

***** Farmaco per la chinetosi.

**Angolo autrice.**  
Eccomi con una piccola one shot per San Valentino (un po' agli sgoccioli, ma mi sono incasinata coi codici come al solito😅) per augurare a tutti gli innamorati e non un buon 14 Febbraio.  
Ho un po' di problemi con EFP, ma appena li risolverò la storia sarà pubblicata anche lì.  
Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima.  
Ciao❤️


End file.
